Ashley Plays The Game
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: The title says it all! Ashley Massaro and Triple H start playing a game that neither one of them should be playing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anyone!**

Triple H walked through the backstage area of Raw as if he owned it. That was almost true. He had really married the boss's daughter. Stephanie was his and a part of the company came along with her. Smiling, he decided to go and get some coffee.

When he arrived in the area backstage where all the food was set up, he saw a cute little blonde chick getting some coffee as well. It was that chick who won the 2005 WWE Diva Search contest. _What's her name, what's her name...Ashley!_ he remembered. Putting on his sexiest smile, he walked over to her and leaned against the wall.

"What's up, sexy?" he asked. He gazed at her with a look full of longing in his eyes.

She glanced up at him, her hat tilted over her eyes. "The name is Ashley," she said, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

"Ok, then, what's up, sexy Ashley?" he asked, starting to fix his own coffee.

"Aren't you married?" she asked, still sipping her hot coffee.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked. "Being married doesn't mean that I can't talk to other women."

"True," she agreed, "but I don't think it's very ethical to be flirting with other women. Very disrespectful to your wife."

"Don't worry about her. I'm not," he said shortly. "Now back to you... How would you feel about joining me tonight for a little date?"

"You're married," she reminded him. "And besides, I'm kind of seeing John Cena right now."

"John Cena? That wanna be rapper?" He laughed out loud. "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I am," she said. "John and I hang out a lot."

"What a shame," he said. "You hang out with John Cena instead of hanging out with a _real _man like yours truly."

"It's a shame that Stephanie married you," she said. "Because you seem like a cocky jerk."

"Some people would say that, but I can back up every word that I say. How does that make me cocky?" he asked with a grin.

"You know, maybe you're right," she said suddenly, looking at him with a new look in her eyes.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously. "And why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Why shouldn't I be hanging out with a man like you?" she asked. "I mean, look at that body!"

"You like it, don't you?" he asked, flexing his muscles. "I work out every day so my physique is top notch. I'm so hot."

"And getting hotter by the second..." Then she threw her coffee onto the front of his shirt.

He jumped a little as the hot coffee scorched his chest through his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. He wasn't really mad, but he wanted to know exactly how she had the _audacity_ to throw coffee on him.

"Maybe the question is what's wrong with _you_," she said. She turned around and started to walk away. She was smiling big. It felt great to pour hot coffee on cocky jerks like Triple H!

Suddenly, Triple H grabbed her arm. "Think you can lead me on, huh?" he asked, getting in her face. She backed up, trying to get away from him. She backed into the wall and had nowhere to go, which had been his goal in the first place.

"I wasn't leading you on," she said, trying to uphold her tough girl image. "Now get your damn hands off of me."

"Sure," he said. "But only if you let me kiss you."

"Bull shit. I'd like to see you try," she scoffed.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that."

And then he leaned down and kissed her. It was nothing passionate; rather, it was rough and lustful.

He pulled back and looked at her as she stood there shivering. "What's wrong, Ashley? Afraid to play The Game?" He laughed and walked away, leaving her staring after him.

"Oh, I'll play The Game," she said. "And I'll win."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anyone!**

Ashley wiped her lips with the back of her hand and stared at Triple H retreating down the hall. He was going to pay for this. She guaranteed that much. But for now, she couldn't think of him because she was supposed to meet John Cena in her locker room.

She stood outside her locker room door three minutes later, pacing. Would she tell John what had just happened with Triple H? Or would she just handle it on her own?

"I can handle my own business," she decided, then went into her locker room.

"Hey baby, I was worried about you," John Cena said, loking up when Ashley entered. "Your coffee break was pretty long."

"Yeah, I know, I just ran into this wrestler backstage and we got...acquainted," she replied.

"Really? Which wrestler?" he asked curiously.

She waved her hand carelessly. "Ah, he's not important. You're the only important one here, Champ."

He smiled and pulled her down next to him. "I'm really glad that you won that contest," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her. "Because if you weren't here, I don't have any idea of what I'd be doing right now!"

"You'd be doing something," she assured him, kissing him back. The kiss got deeper and just before John could lift her shirt up, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit!" John exclaimed, breaking the kiss and standing up. "I wonder who that is?"

"I'll see..." Ashley went over to the door and opened it without asking who it was.

"Well hello there, Ashley," Triple H said, leaning against the door. "We meet once again."

"What do you want?" Ashley asked, frowning.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed our little coffee break together," he replied.

John walked over to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Ashley and I got to know each other a little better a few minutes ago. See, we were both getting a cup of coffee," Triple H explained. "And that's when she starting going on about how nice and sculpted my body was."

"Huh?" John was confused. He looked at Ashley, who was blushing.

"Shut up!" Ashley said quickly. She looked at John. "He's a jerk. Are you going to believe him?"

"I don't know," John said. He looked at Triple H. "Now what were you saying?"

"Well, after our little coffee meeting, you'd never guess what happened," Triple H went on. Ashley looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What?" John asked.

"She agreed for you and her to go on a double date with me and Steph," Triple H said. "You know, John, she's absolutely crazy about you."

"I know," John said, looking at her and smiling. "So when's this date?"

"Tonight," Triple H said. "I've got tickets to Wild 'N Out!"

"Oh, that Nick Cannon show? That's hella funny!" John said. "Well, I've got to go get ready for a match so I'll meet you in a few, Ash. Later Trips."

Ashley and Triple H both watched John make his way down the hall. When he disappeared, Ashley looked at Triple H, then pulled him inside her locker room and locked the door. She pushed him over to the couch and made him sit down.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd give in this soon," Triple H said, looking up at her and smiling.

"I'm not 'giving in' to anything!" Ashley exclaimed. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"In the beginning you were making it seem like I liked you or something. I thought I made it obvious that I didn't," she said with narrowed eyes.

"That's just a front, baby," he said, pulling her down on top of him. "You know you want me."

"That's crap! Let me go!" she exclaimed, struggling to get out of his arms.

"Sure, right after I kiss you..."

His voice trailed off as he pressed his lips to hers. This time the kiss wasn't so rough. It was soft and gentle and left Ashley in a daze.

"I'm a great kisser, I know," he whispered to her as they stared into each other's eyes after the kiss. "John Cena can't kiss like me."

She was out of her daze as soon as she heard him say John's name. "You are such a loser," she said, standing up on shaky legs.

He noticed her shaking legs. "Looks like this loser has quite an effect on you." He stood up and headed for the door. As he exited, he turned around to look at her once more. "I'll see you tonight on our date!" And then he was gone.

Ashley sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Playing The Game was a bit more difficult than she'd expected...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anyone!**

"I don't really feel up to going on this date," Ashley said. She was trying to drop subtle hints to John that she wanted to back out of what she knew was going to be one crappy double date.

"Oh, come on, Ash. It won't be so bad. We're going to Wild 'N Out!" John said excitedly. "Besides, Trips said you agreed to do this."

"Yeah, I did," she lied. Of course she hadn't agreed to the date, but telling John that one simple fact would reveal what had really happened on her coffee break, and she certainly didn't want to do that.

"So we must go through with it. And, just so you know, I love..." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "...a girl..." He kissed her on the nose. "...who can keep..." He kissed her near the corner of her lips. "...her word," he finished, kissing her soundly on the lips.

She kissed him back for a while, then pulled back. "Ok, I'll go."

"Good girl," he said, patting her on the top of her head.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she said, quickly getting to her feet. She had a feeling it was Triple H, and for some odd reason, she was looking forward to seeing him. She opened the door to find Triple H standing there looking amazingly sharp in a suit. She could only stare at the perfect vision standing before her. The Game was a stud!

"Cat got your tongue, Ash?" Triple H asked, adjusting his already perfect tie. He ran a hand through his straight blond hair and went on in a barely audible whisper, only loud enough for her to hear, "Or do _I_ still have it in my mouth?"

Ashley found her voice and rolled her eyes. "Where's Stephanie?" she asked, looking around him. No one was with him.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing her," John said, coming up behind Ashley and putting his arms around her waist. She leaned comfortably back against him and smiled innocently at Triple H.

Triple H frowned for a second, but the look passed and his usual smile returned to his face. "Actually, Steph won't be able to make it tonight. She's working to meet some very important deadlines, so she told me to go on and have fun." He grinned at the look of momentary horror on Ashley's face. "Looks like it's just going to be me and you, Ash... Oh yeah, and you, too, John."

"Well what are we waiting for?" John asked. "Let's go!"

Ashley grabbed her purse from the couch and then the three of them left the room and started to walk down the hall together. John walked with his arm around Ashley's shoulder, and Triple H followed a feet few behind, watching. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah, we're almost there. Are you where you're supposed to be?" Triple H asked in a low voice.

"Yep, I'm here. Is it time?" the person asked.

"Yes, it's time to take the game to another level," Triple H whispered. "Thanks for having my back again, by the way."

"You're my boy. Of course I've got your back." And then the phone clicked.

Triple H slipped his phone discreetly into his pocket and walked next to Ashley. "I'm excited. How about you guys?"

"I'm excited, too, man," John said.

"I'm hoping I'll make it through the night," Ashley muttered.

As they were about to turn a corner, Shawn Michaels came out of nowhere. "John Cena. Just the man I needed to see," Shawn said.

"You want something?" John asked.

"Yeah. See, Vince called you and me into a meeting and it's, like, five minutes away," Shawn said, looking at his watch.

"Can't it wait? I've got a date," John said.

"Try telling that to Vince," Shawn said, turning around and starting to walk away. But not before he winked at Triple H. Triple H winked back. It happened so fast that it was imperceptible to John and Ashley.

John turned to Ashley. "Look, Ash, I have this meeting. There's no use in letting tickets to the hottest show around go to waste, so why don't you just go ahead and go with Trips?"

"Uh uh, no way," Ashley replied, shaking her head.

"Sorry, honey, but I think you should go. Now I'll catch up with you later on tonight, and you can tell me how it went," John said. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then, much to her dismay, he turned around and jogged away to catch up with Shawn.

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight, kid," Triple H said, grinning down at Ashley. "Just like I planned it."

"You planned this so-called meeting to get rid of John, didn't you?" she asked.

"So what if I did? You can't prove it," he said. "So what are you going to do about it."

"You just wanted to get me alone, you sick freak," she said, rolling her eyes. She turned around to look, but John and Shawn were long gone. She turned the corner and saw a door further down. Other than that, the hall was deserted.

"Guilty as charged," he said, following her. He stepped closer to her and she backed into the wall. When he got close enough, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "And yes, I'm a freak... Would you like for me to show you?"

"W-what?" she stammered.

"You know you want me," he said, looking into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and easily took control, kissing her until she was breathless. Then he stood up tall again and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to curse at him and snatch her hand away... Or she _thought_ she wanted to do that, anyway. His kiss left her mind spinning.

"What do you mean? We've got a date, remember?" He laughed out loud at the look on her face and then pulled her down the hall and out the door leading to the indoor parking garage...

The Game had just been upped to a higher level...

**A/N: So how do you guys like it so far? Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anyone!**

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked Triple H for what had to be the tenth time in five minutes.

"Don't worry about it," Triple H said smoothly. He was sitting across from her in the limo wearing his usual cocky grin on his face.

She sighed. "We're not going to Wild 'N Out, are we?"

"Nope," he said. "We never were."

"I kind of figured that," she said. "I mean, you and I only just met tonight, and there's no way you could've gotten tickets to a show as hot as that in such a short amount of time."

"A smart one, are we?" he teased. He looked seriously at her. "You're looking hot tonight, just in case you were wondering."

"I know I look hot," she said with her own little smirk. "But I can't say the same for you."

"You must be blind then, because I'm smoking tonight," he said. "I'm sizzling hot. Careful, if you touch me you might burn yourself."

"Ooh, from all the STDs you have?" she asked in mock wonder.

"Baby, I am disease-free," he said, going to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Is that what was worrying you?"

"You're full of shit," she said shortly. "Now move your damn arm from around me."

"You like it," he accused. "No, no, wait. You _love_ it!"

"Oh my God, you have _such_ a big head!" she exclaimed. "Get _over_ yourself already!"

"How about you get over me?" he suggested, grabbing her and making her straddle him. "And by 'over me' I mean on top of me..."

"You are such a pervert," she said, shocked that he had actually made her straddle him and that she was now sitting on top of him. "I have _never_ met a man as sick and twisted as you are."

"Every female needs a guy like me in their life," he said cockily. "Maybe that's what you've been missing."

"I'm not missing anything," she said. "All I'm missing is John right about now. I wish he was here."

"No you don't," he said knowingly. "Because if he was here, you'd just be sitting there bored wishing we were alone."

"What reason could I possibly have for wanting to be alone with you?"

"It's soooo obvious," he said. "You want me, and I can prove it."

"You so _can't_ prove it."

"You want me," he repeated, placing his hand on her hips. "Otherwise, you wouldn't still be sitting on my lap."

He was right and he knew it. She blushed and tried to get off his lap, but she couldn't make her legs move. Her mind screamed for her to slap him and get off of him but her body... Her body was telling her to get comfortable where she was sitting. Her body's reaction to him pissed her off a lot because this whole thing was wrong. She had the greatest boyfriend around, John Cena, and yet here she was straddled across a married man's lap feeling horribly horny. All she wanted to do at that point was grab him by the tie, pull him close, and kiss him for all he was worth. And then afterwards, rape him.

_He's going to pay for making me feel like this_, she thought. _It's time for me to REALLY play The Game...starting with some MIND games..._

"Well, I guess you got me," she said in what she hoped was a convincing tone. "You've figured me out."

"Huh?" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You're admitting it?"

"Yep. I'm confessing," she said, smiling a little smile at him. "I've wanted you for _years_. You're the only reason I entered the Diva Search contest in the first place."

"Wow. I was just kidding around, you know?" he said, hands still on her hips. "I never knew it was so deep."

"Too bad," she said, looking away. "And I was about to show you the _true_ meaning of the word deep."

"Were you?" he asked in a dangerously sexy voice.

"Yes, I was..." She didn't know why she was about to do this because she knew it was nowhere near right, but she was going to do it anyway. She ran her fingers through his silky blond hair, then cupped his face. "You know, you're a very sexy man," she said, running a finger over his lips.

He took the finger in his mouth. "Babe, I already knew that," he said. "But I'm flattered, nonetheless."

She smiled at him, then leaned forward and kissed him. He was surprised to say the least, since in all their encounters he had always been the one to initiate the kiss, but he went with it, opening his mouth when her tongue ran slowly over his bottom lip. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and wrestled sexily along with his, gliding against his tongue like smooth silk.

_This is all a part of playing The Game_, she thought as she got on her knees while she was straddling him, just so she could kiss him at a better angle. _That's all this is_.

He ran his hands up and down her body, finally stopping to cup her butt. He pulled her closer to him and smiled against her lip as she moved on him, trying to find a way to deepen the already deep kiss.

She pulled back immediately from the kiss, panting. She pushed his hair back from his face and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her, then pressed his lips against her neck, suckling softly on it in the most tender of spots. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to find a comfortable position on his lap...only that was impossible because he was...excited.

And that excited her.

"I want you," she whispered finally. _This is just upping my game so I can beat him_, she told herself over and over. _This isn't real_.

"We already established that," he said, his lips moving against her neck.

"I wasn't serious about liking you for years," she said. "I wasn't serious about the Diva Search thing either."

"I know. I'm not stupid, you know," he said, trailing kisses from her neck back up to her lips. "You're probably not even serious about wanting me right now."

"I'm very serious," she said, looking at him.

"Riiight," he said with a laugh. "Prove it."

She couldn't believe she was doing this. _This is a part of playing The Game_, she said to herself, but she knew it was a lie. She was strangely attracted to the cocky man, very sexually attracted to him. She reached down and gently grabbed the front of his pants. He raised his eyebrows in total surprise.

"I want this," she said impatiently, fiddling with his belt buckle.

"Well damn, all you had to do was ask," he said, flipping her over onto her back on the seat and covering her mouth with his...

The Game had just gotten a little more complicated...

**A/N: Let me be Ashley! I would love to be in her shoes now... LOL! Is she lucky or what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anyone!**

"Gotta get you out of these clothes!" Ashley murmured against Triple H's lips. She tangled her fingers through his hair and kept kissing him.

"Oh, really?" Triple H replied, breaking the kiss. She nodded eagerly, and he smiled. "How about we get you out of your clothes first?"

"If that's going to get you naked soon, why not?" she answered.

"Yeah, why not?" he agreed, starting to pull her shirt off. Inside, he was laughing. _She thinks she can play The Game...and win? She's in for a rude awakening_...

A few minutes later, she was sitting there in her underwear, looking at him expectantly. "Well? I can't be the only one here nearly naked," she said pointedly. "You need to show some skin, too."

"I will...but first you have to kiss me again," he said, trying to look like he wanted her. He _did_ want her. He wasn't going to lie. Any sane man would want her, especially with the way she was acting at the moment. _Who am I kidding, though? I'm not gonna cheat on Steph_, he thought with a smile. _My beautiful Steph..._

"You don't even have to ask me something like that," she said, and she practically pounced on him in her eagerness to kiss him.

_My plan is working perfectly_, he thought, grinning against her lips. She pulled back to look at him, and he smiled at her. "I was just thinking about something you said earlier, and I find it funny now."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Earlier in your locker room after John left, you said that I was making it _seem_ like you liked me when it was obvious that you didn't," he said. "Remember that?"

"Yeah," she said impatiently. "So what's your point?"

"Obviously you were lying. You like me a lot," he said with a smirk. "You don't just sleep with a guy that you don't like at all."

"We haven't slept together," she pointed out. "At least, not yet..."

"Look at yourself. You're half-naked, making out with a _happily_ married man, and you have a so-called boyfriend in John Cena," he said, looking superior. "That speaks volumes about you, Ashley-baby."

"What do you _want_ from me? God!" she exclaimed, getting off of his lap and sitting down next to him. "One minute we're making out and the next minute you're lecturing me about some total bullshit. What is _with_ you?"

"Oh, what ever do you mean?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"I hate you," she whispered, grabbing her clothes. She started getting dressed and refused to look at him, because now she was embarrassed...and incredibly turned on. How could he get her so hot and bothered and then all of a sudden just turn the tables like that? Didn't he know how horny she was feeling? What man would turn her away in this heated state?

Obviously Triple H would.

"Driver, could you take us back to the arena, please?" Triple H asked, fixing his tie. The driver replied in the affirmative, and Triple H looked at the young woman sitting next to him. She was almost fully clothed again. As a matter of fact, she was slipping her shirt over her head when he decided to say something to her. "So... Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? No way," she said sarcastically. "I'm only majorly turned on right now and there's no _real_ man around for me to hook up with, but I'm not mad at you. Oh no, I'm not pissed, and I _definitely_ don't want to castrate you and then pleasure myself with your-"

"Oooh, none of that castration talk," he said with a grimace. "I don't know if you know this, but guys don't like talking about castration and shit like that... It's a painful thought."

"Whatever," she muttered, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes. "What-_fucking_-ever."

"Touchy, touchy," he laughed as the limo rolled to a stop. "I guess we're back at the arena now... How'd you enjoy our date?"

"It fucking sucked," she said, obviously cranky. "Now let me out of here, I need to find my boyfriend so I can rape him."

"You do that," he said, grinning at her. "But we both know that while you're doing Cena, you'll be thinking about me. You'll be wishing that it was me..."

"You wish," she said, rolling her eyes at him and reaching for the door so she could get out and get the hell away from this incredibly sexy man that had basically led her on and shot her down.

"No, _you _wish," he corrected, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. "_You _wish that I was laying back on this seat and just letting you lose control on top of me... _You _wish that I would take you on this seat... _You _wish that I was on top of you right now, driving you crazy... _You wish_."

"Let me go! Why are you torturing me like this?" she asked, near tears because everything he was saying was suddenly true. She _did_ wish those things, and now it was apparent that they wouldn't be happening. "Why?" she repeated.

"Because," he said softly, reaching up to touch her hair. He felt a little bad for the way he'd gotten her all excited for nothing, but then he remembered that she'd started it by leading him on and then throwing coffee on him... She needed to be taught a little lesson about him, and he was going to teach it.

"Because what?" she whispered, touching his face. _Maybe he changed his mind... Maybe he was just playing with me and he wants to take me right now..._

"Because," he repeated, leaning up to kiss her. He kissed her softly, but the kiss quickly got heated and before he knew it, he was on top of her, kissing the life out of her. He pulled back until his lips were just an inch away from hers, then looked into her eyes and smirked. "Because I am the game...and I'm that damn good."

She looked at him for a minute, then pulled him down for another kiss. She didn't care what he'd just said. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had him where she wanted him again...

He found himself getting caught up in the kisses, and he pulled back when they got heated. "Looks like you played the game...and lost," he commented, sitting up straight. He made sure he looked decent, then stepped out of the limo and stuck his head back inside. "Looks like I won...unless you can find some way to top that." He waited for her to say something, but she didn't say anything, so he grinned at her and closed the door, leaving her alone inside.

He made a beeline for his wife's office, and as soon as he got there, he went inside and shut the door, locking it behind him. Stephanie was sitting at her desk surrounded by piles of neatly stacked papers... Papers that were soon scattered on the floor when he walked over and quickly cleared off the desk with his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stephanie demanded, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I've been working on those all night, and now you've messed it all up!"

"Sorry, babe, I'll help you clean it up after we finish," he said, pulling her to her feet.

"Finish what?" she asked dumbly.

"I'm incredibly horny right now... You know what I want," he said shortly, and then no other words were spoken as he kissed her...

Meanwhile, back in the limo, Ashley was still lying back on the seat in the same spot Triple H had left her in. So this had all been a game, a part of his plot to get her back for throwing coffee on him... She had made a complete and total fool out of herself in front of him, and now he claimed to have won the game...

"You haven't won yet, Triple H," she said, sitting up and staring off into space. She made sure her clothes were fixed, then stepped out of the limo and went off to find John. The whole time, however, she was already planning her revenge on Triple H. "You think you've won...but it wouldn't be wise to count me out just yet..."

**A/N: So it's been a long time since I updated this, huh? Well, here's what you people asked for! I didn't know which direction to take this story, but I guess this is a start...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anyone! Also, we have to do a little pretending here. Let's disregard the fact that Ashley is out on an injury and just pretend that she's hanging out backstage or something... And Stephanie's not pregnant here, either. Hope you guys like my little update... Don't forget to review since I'm such a review whore!**

"It's been a whole week and you still haven't told me how the date went," John said, looking at his girlfriend. They were in his locker room about two hours before Raw was set to begin. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little preoccupied, and she hadn't answered his question yet. "Baby?"

"What were you saying?" Ashley asked, shaking her head in a futile attempt to rid herself of the impure thoughts she was having about one Cerebral Assassin. She couldn't seem to forget about everything that had gone on between them on their "date" the week before, if it could even be called that...

"I was asking you how the date went last Monday, but you were kinda zoned out for a while there," he replied, leaning back a little so he could observe her a little better. She seemed tense. "Something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing," she answered quickly, hoping her facial expressions wouldn't give her away. "So, uh, what did you want to know about the date?"

"Everything. What did you guys do?" he asked. "And how was the show?"

"First off, we didn't go to Wild'N Out," she began. "We-"

"I thought he said he had tickets for it," he said, confused.

_He was lying so he could get me alone and get his revenge on me_, she thought, remembering everything that had happened...or _not_ happened...in the limo.

"Baby? Didn't he have tickets?" John asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, he had tickets," she lied. "But apparently, he wasn't smart enough to read the dates on those tickets. They were for the show next month!" She laughed out loud, hoping that she sounded convincing enough for him. To herself, she sounded fake, so very fake... She hoped she didn't sound that way to him, though.

Apparently she sounded sincere, because he laughed, too. "And I thought he was supposed to be Mr. Intelligence," he said, still laughing. "I guess his wife has all the brains and he has all the muscles..."

"Yeah, his wife," she said, somewhat bitter at the thought of Stephanie. _Damn, she's lucky... She gets that guy in bed every night..._ She shook her head, still unable to get rid of the thoughts. "So, what are you doing on the show tonight?" she asked, changing the subject from the date to his plans for Raw.

"I have to wrestle the Big Show," he replied with a sigh. "The guy's a monster, but I can take him... I _know_ I can take him."

Ah, so the distraction had worked. She felt like their conversation was on safer ground now, so she felt a little more comfortable as she reached over to lightly caress his face with her hand. "I know you can beat the Big Show, sweetie," she said softly, smiling at him. "You're the best, no matter how many people say otherwise."

"So many people doubt me," he said quietly, looking away. He was in a serious mood now, and she could hear a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I've kicked so much ass around this place, Ash, and they still don't believe in me. The fans...they're turning on me..."

"_I'm_ not turning on you, though," she said, feeling sorry for him. She climbed over and settled herself on his lap, straddling him and not caring that her short skirt was riding up a little high. "I'll never turn on you. Remember that, even if the fans turn on you, I'll still be here"

"That's a comforting thought," he said, putting his arms loosely around her and holding her against him. "I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you, too," she said honestly.

"Good, because I'd go crazy without you," he said quietly. "You mean a lot to me, Ash. You make me feel things I never knew I could feel, and I-"

"Kiss me," she demanded in a whisper, leaning in closer. "Right now, John, just kiss me..."

He kissed her then, and their kiss grew deep within a matter of seconds. Their tongues wrestled for control, and she found herself thinking about Triple H and that night in the limo one week ago. She shivered a little at the memory of what she and Hunter had been doing, and then she totally lost it in John's arms, pretending, just for the moment, that John was Triple H.

"God, Ash, what are you doing?" John groaned as Ashley moved on his lap, breaking the kiss. She ran her hand beneath his shirt, then pulled his shirt off and threw it over her head. "Ash..."

"Don't talk," she ordered in a throaty voice. "Just feel... I just want to hear you moan my name..."

With that, no other words were spoken.. She kissed him again, still imagining that it was Triple H who she was kissing. She trailed kisses down from his lips to his neck, then even further, kissing down his chest. Where her lips went, her tongue soon followed, and she made her way down his chest past his abs and to his navel...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Triple H said as he opened the door to John's locker room. "But we need to-"

"We were kind of in the middle of something," Ashley said, not bothering to turn around and face the newcomer. "So if you don't mind..."

"Actually, I _do_ mind," Triple H said, his eyes narrowing in anger at the sight before him. Of course, no one could see his eyes since he was wearing shades, but the fact remained that he wasn't happy with what he was seeing.

"Can't it wait?" John asked, wishing that Triple H would just leave already.

"No. I needed to go over some stuff with you about our tag team match against Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, and Kurt Angle at Saturday Night's Main Event next Saturday," Triple H said, walking over to a nearby steel chair. He sat down and looked at the couple over on the couch, noticing that Ashley had stopped running her tongue around John's navel and was now staring at him. He stared right back at her, daring her to speak, which she did.

"If you're going to stay, that's not a problem," she said shortly, turning back to John. She started kissing back up over his abs and chest, then straddled him again and started sucking lightly on his neck.

"Baby, I don't think we..." John was cut off when Ashley shut him up by kissing him softly on the lips. He couldn't resist kissing her back, and when she reached down to undo his belt, he didn't protest. How could he?

Triple H was absolutely livid by this point. "Damn, guys, a little professionalism would be nice. This _is_ a place of business," he said angrily. "I'm here to talk strategy, not see a live porn."

"Could've fooled me," Ashley said snidely, looking over her shoulder at him. "After all, you've been watching us pretty intently."

"It's hard not to watch when it's right in your face," Triple H countered, folding his arms across his chest and sending her a dark look. He looked at John. "Are we talking or not?"

Ashley kissed his neck again, and John closed his eyes for a minute. Opening them again, he pulled away from her. "I need to talk to Trips, ok, baby? The quicker we get this talk over, the quicker you and I will be able to..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Ok?"

"Ok," she replied with a sigh. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's talk," John said to Triple H.

"Ok. We have to work on how we're going to do next Saturday against those _SmackDown!_ boys," Triple H said, trying not to look at Ashley, who was totally giving him bedroom eyes. He wondered if she was just trying to get under his skin because of what he'd done to her the previous Monday.

"Well, it's gonna be three on two, but I think we can take 'em," John said.

"Think? Uh-uh, you have to _know_," Triple H corrected him. "You have to... You have to..." His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Ashley, and on what she was doing.

She had her hand on the front of John's pants, feeling him through the material of his jeans. She bit her bottom lip lightly as her hand moved over him, and she had her eyes on Triple H the whole time. She smirked when she saw that she had his full attention, then ran her tongue over her lips, knowing that he was watching her.

"I have to...what?" John asked, biting his lip. "Ashley, baby, you really have to stop. You don't know what you're doing to me..."

_Or me_, Triple H thought, trying not to get aroused, but that was useless because he already was.

"I'll save you some trouble and go. I'll just handle my...problem...alone," Ashley said, standing up. She leaned over and kissed John soundly, then headed for the door. She rubbed Triple H's shoulder lightly and winked at him as she walked by. "Later, Trips," she said, and then she was gone, leaving the two men looking after her.

Ashley smirked a little to herself as she made her way over to the side of the arena that wasn't being used. She needed to be alone so she could calm down, because she was more than just a little turned on. Feeling John up and watching how it affected Triple H... It excited her... A lot.

She slipped into an empty locker room, intent on sitting down so she could calm down. She was just about to close the door when someone stuck their foot in the door so that she couldn't close it. She looked down at the black shoe, then let her eyes trail up the muscular body to the ruggedly handsome face. She saw so much lust in those heated eyes as he stared at her that it rendered her completely speechless.

He pushed his way into the locker room and closed the door, locking it behind him. She saw the wild look in his eyes, and she backed away as he slowly advanced upon her, frowning a little. She kept backing away, and suddenly she had her back against the wall. Memories of when she had met him and threw coffee on him ran through her mind, because the situation was so similar. She was backed against the wall with nowhere to go once again, only this time they were completely alone, locked in a room together...

"So, Ash, what were you doing back there?" Triple H asked her in a gravelly voice. "Trying to make me jealous, huh?"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Ashley countered, trying to put on a brave face, but in reality she was _terrified_.

"Oh, it worked," he said, taking another step closer. "I was jealous as hell back there."

"Then mission accomplished," she smirked.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked, stepping even closer.

"Uh-uh, that's not what I _think_. It's what I _know_," she said smartly.

He closed the distance between them, one hand against the wall on each side of her head, making her a prisoner in his arms. "You think you can beat me at my own game, babe? You can't." With that, he kissed her, feeling her immediately melt into his embrace.

_You think I can't beat you? We'll see_, she thought as she kissed him, but she didn't say anything. She wouldn't have broken that kiss if her life depended on it...

"Mmmm, come over here," he mumbled against her lips, pulling her with him as he walked backwards. They collapsed on the couch with her on top of him, and resumed their feverish kissing. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was so attracted to her. He'd said just last week that he would never cheat on Stephanie, and yet, here he was, wanting nothing more than to get inside of the feisty diva on his lap. Wasn't this a part of the game, though? Really?

Then why did it feel like something else?

She kissed him with everything she had in her, then pulled back, both of them breathing hard. "Close your eyes," she panted.

"Close my eyes? Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just do it," she insisted.

"I want you," he said, eyes burning into hers.

"I know," she said, biting her lip cutely. "Now just close your eyes..."

"Fine," he said, giving in. He closed his eyes and waited for whatever she was going to do.

She got up off of him and fixed her clothes and her hair. She leaned down to give him another kiss but thought better of it when her lips were just inches away. She knew that if she kissed him again, she wouldn't have enough strength to leave... His kisses literally made her weak... So instead of kissing him, she stood up and walked over to the door.

He got impatient, so he opened his eyes and was surprised to see her over by the door. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going back to my man, _John_," she said, grinning at him. "You know him, right?"

"But I thought we... B-but you..." He was so flustered, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Of course, this only made her grin bigger. "You thought what? That we were about to have sex?"

"Well, that _was_ the idea," he pointed out. "You know, me, you, an unoccupied locker room..."

"Guess you were wrong," she said with a shrug. "See you later."

He was up and at the door quicker than she expected, one strong hand on her arm. "Don't play with me, woman," he warned.

"Don't play with you? Ha! That's rich," she said sarcastically, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "Don't forget... This is all just a game...and apparently, I have the upper hand now." She smirked at him, then slipped out of the room before he could say anything else.

"I'll get her back before the night is over," he vowed to the silent room. "She doesn't know who she's messing with... She wants to _play_ the game? I _am_ The Game..." He sat down to begin thinking of a way he could get her back sometime during Raw, which would be coming on soon...

The Game was about to get a little more _intense_...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anyone! In other news... Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I know, I know, Triple H is a hottie these days... Sometimes I think that I'd give anything to be Ashley in this story, but that's just a pipe dream, haha! If there's something you guys want to see happen in this story or if you have any suggestions, leave it in a review or email me. Also, Chapter 7 was really long, so I'm broke it into two parts and now it's Chapters 7 and 8... Enjoy (I hope)!**

Raw was well underway, and Ashley was sitting in John's locker room again. He was off somewhere preparing for his match against the Big Show, which was approaching rather quickly. She sat there quietly for a while watching the show, but soon being alone became too much for her, and she decided to go grab a bottle of water.

When Ashley walked into the catering area, her eyes landed on _him_ immediately. _He_ was there, the "he" being Triple H. He was laughing and talking with Carlito and Chris Masters about something. She almost turned away right then and there, but she didn't. Her mind...the logic part of it was telling her that it would be in her best interest if she left and came back later when she knew he wouldn't be there...

But the other side of her wanted him to see her, so she could find out what he would do next in their little game...because she had made her move, and she knew that he wasn't just going to sit back and let her win. It would be way too much for his massive, Earth-sized ego.

She made up her mind and fully walked into the catering area, over to the cooler where the bottles of water were. The cooler was on the floor, and it was in perfect view of Triple H. Carlito and Chris Masters were both facing Triple H as they talked, so therefore their backs were to her. She looked around the room, noticing that only the four of them were in there...

And that's when she decided to have a little fun with The Game..

Triple H had seen her the moment she had appeared in the doorway. He had let his eyes take in her appearance, from the cleavage-baring shirt that showed her midsection to the short skirt that just barely covered her butt... He quickly looked back at his two partners in crime, acting like he hadn't seen her.

_Let her think I didn't see her_, he thought to himself. _That way, she'll let her guard down and come on in here._

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she went over and grabbed a water out of the cooler, and then he turned back to his cronies. "Guys, you both understand what I want you to do, right?"

"Yeah, man, we got it," Masters said. "We're going to get Kane, and we're going to get him _good_."

"Good. Beat him _down_," Triple H ordered. "And then I'll pedigree his ass and win, and I'll send a clear message to Cena in the process."

"And that message would be?" Masters asked, trying to pump Triple H up and get him ready for his upcoming match.

"That championship belt that he loves parading around with is coming home to the king at Wrestlemania, and that king is _me_," Triple H replied confidently. His eyes flickered over to Ashley for a second, then back on the two men before him. "I'm going to make it loud and clear that I'll take everything he has, and I mean literally..."

"That's right!" Carlito said excitedly. "You're going to win!"

"But first, we're going to beat Kane down," Masters reminded him.

Triple H grinned. "You guys pull this off... I've already kept up my end of the deal. I made sure to use my wife's power to get you guys a tag team title shot against Show and Kane at Wrestlemania."

"Now that's cool," Carlito said, grinning as he took a bite out of an apple.

"Yeah, H, it's cool," Masters agreed. "We got your back tonight, man."

"Good... Now go get ready, I have to be out in twenty-five minutes," Triple H said. He watched them leave, then looked over at Ashley, who was now sitting on a table with her legs crossed. She was looking at him, scalding him with her heated gaze. She smirked at him and uncrossed her legs, then crossed them again the other way. She gave him a little peek beneath her skirt in the process, a sight that made his pants get just a little tighter.

He licked his lips, then walked over to her, confidence and cockiness in each step he took.

_It's working_, she thought gleefully. She slid off the table and stood up straight so she could face him. She smiled a little at him as he stopped in front of her. "Hey," she said coyly.

"You're such a tease," he said bluntly. "A real tease."

"Mmmm, I know," she said, looking at his lips. "Reminds me of a guy I went on a 'date' with last Monday."

"The date, huh? Do you know what I did to Stephanie when I left you in the limo after our date?" he asked, stepping closer.

She backed up until she bumped into the table she'd just been sitting on, and he closed the distance between them, bracing his hands on the table on each side of her body. She looked up at him, feeling the heat radiating off his muscular body, and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off...

Instead, she spoke. "What did you to her?" she asked. "And do I really want to know?"

"Sure, you want to know," he said offhandedly. "Because...if you had played your cards right when we first met, it could've been _you_."

"I'm not so sure I should know now," she said quietly.

"I'm going to tell you anyway, though. When I left you in the limo, I was so turned on...so hard," he began, being totally candid as he looked down into her eyes. "So I went to Stephanie's office. She was working, as usual, with piles of papers stacked up on her desk... That is, until I pushed them all onto the floor and grabbed her.."

"You can stop here," she interrupted, unable to look away from his eyes, but she didn't want him to stop and they both knew it.

"I don't stop until I'm done. You'll learn that, in time," he said. "Now where was I... Oh yeah. So I grabbed her and we kissed... It was deep, it was hot... I sat her on the edge of the desk and she wrapped her legs around my waist..." He smirked down at her, then quickly picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table. "Come on, Ash, wrap those legs around me so I can show you what I did to Steph."

"We're in public! We could get caught," she protested.

"Forget about everyone else right now... They don't exist. Where's your sense of adventure, baby?" he teased. He grinned when she wrapped her legs around him, then went on with his story. "So we were kissing and she was sitting on the edge of the desk... I just had to have her, so I broke the kiss and made her lay flat on the desk...like this..." He gently pushed her down, making her lie back flat on the table.

"Hunter," she warned in a serious voice, saying his first name for the first time since she'd met him. "Anyone could walk in here..."

He ignored her warnings, going on with his story. "I touched her like this... I had her begging me to take her..." His hands ran over her body, and then he leaned down, nearly lying on top of her as he whispered into her ear. "And then, after I got tired of her begging me...and I thought about you..."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled in her ear, biting lightly on her earlobe before he spoke. "I fucked her senseless..."

"Right on top of the desk?" she asked breathlessly.

"Right on top of the desk," he confirmed. "She was thrashing around, practically losing her mind... I'm surprised you didn't hear her moaning... She wasn't quiet at all. But then again, how could she be, when I was giving it to her just the way she liked it... Just the way I _know_ you'd like for me to give it to you... I know you want me."

Yes, she wanted him, she wanted him like crazy now. "Hunter," she whispered, pulling him to her by the front of his shirt, licking her lips. "You're making me crazy..."

"That was my goal," he said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match in ten minutes that I have to get ready for..." He grinned at her, at the position she was in, and then he turned and walked away from her, feeling like he had just one-upped her again...

"Son of a bitch," was all she could mutter as she sat up and watched him go. "Sexy ass son of a bitch..."

She got up off the table and went to find John. She was going to get Triple H back for this... She just had to come up with the perfect way to get her retribution...

**A/N: I know, another note... Just wanted to remind you all to read on, there's more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The usual... These people aren't mine. I only own the idea for the story... Now go on and read, you know you want to! And then...review... Because I added not one but TWO chapters for you guys in one day... Ok, enough of my senseless blabbering. On with the story!**

Ashley found John in his locker room. "Hey, baby, what are you doing?" she asked lightly, sitting down next to him. She noticed that he had a pen and a pad of paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"You know I've got that match against Triple H at Wrestlemania, right?" John asked. She nodded. "Well, I need to strategize... I can't lose this match, baby, so I'm going to be taking notes throughout the match. After that, I'm going to study them, and I'm going to study old tapes of him. I'm going to find his strengths and learn how to counter them. I'm going to expose his weaknesses and use them to my advantage. I've got this all planned out..."

"Wow, you're...really preparing for this match," she said, not quite sure to know what else to say.

"I'm going all out for this one. This is Triple H I'm fighting here, a ten-time champion," he pointed out. "And, as usual, I'm seen as the underdog... So I have to prove everybody wrong, and the only way I can do that is to watch every single one of his matches... I have to study them all."

"More like obsess over them," she mumbled to herself. She leaned back on the couch, getting closer to him. "So, you want to pick up where we left off earlier?" she asked hopefully.

"Baby, you know I do," he said, leaning down to kiss her. He broke the kiss as soon as Triple H's music blared from the TV. "Oh, he's coming out! He's coming out! I have to watch how he walks, see if I can pinpoint any limps or anything," he said in a rushed voice, immediately scribbling on his pad of paper.

She didn't say anything else. She just leaned back and watched Triple H make his entrance, smiling a little at the way he looked as he made his way down the ramp. The camera showed a close-up of his back and she frowned at the marks she saw there. _I'll have to ask him about those_, she thought silently. She watched him a little longer, then turned back to John. "What are you doing for the rest of the night?" she wanted to know.

"I'm going to watch this match, and after that, I'm going to get ready for my match against Big Show," he answered, never taking his eyes off the TV. "Why, what's up?"

"You don't need me around, do you?" she asked.

"Not really, but you're welcome to stick around," he replied.

"I kind of want to go and hang out with some of the divas. Is that ok with you?" she asked. She was lying through her teeth and she knew it, but he didn't know it and that was all that mattered.

"That's fine, baby. You know you don't have to ask me for permission," he said with a chuckle. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, one eye still on the TV. "I'll see you after my match... It's the last one tonight."

"Ok," she replied, getting up. She walked out of the room, then decided to go wait by the gorilla and watch the end of Triple H's match. As she watched the match, her thoughts wandered, and she began to formulate a plan for revenge, a plan that she would put into action as soon as he came backstage. The match ended fairly quickly after Carlito and Chris Masters came and interfered, and soon Triple H walked backstage, grinning and sweaty. "Great match," she called to him.

Triple H turned around and looked at Ashley. "Thanks," he said simply. "Who are you waiting for?"

"You, duh," she said, biting her lip. "I actually kind of wanted to talk to you..." She looked around, then back at him. "Alone."

"Ok," he said, leaning a little closer. "I'll meet you in that locker room you went to earlier, remember which one it was?"

"Yeah, I remember," she told him.

"Good. I'm going to go get a shower," he replied, turning to walk away. "I'm all kinds of sweaty."

"Why take a shower?" she asked. "You're just going to get sweatier..."

"What?" he asked, bewildered, but she was already walking away...

Nearly thirty minutes later, Triple H walked down the hall on the other side of the arena and stopped in front of the closed door to the locker room he'd agreed to meet Ashley at. He thought about knocking, but then he thought better of it. He was married to the boss's daughter! He was...hell, he was practically the boss! He pushed open the door and stepped inside the room...

The room was totally dark, and he wondered if he was in the wrong room. He was pretty sure it was the same room he'd come to earlier, but he didn't see Ashley anywhere since it was so damn dark...

"Lock the door," Ashley said from somewhere in the darkness. He smiled and closed the door, locking it behind him. "And don't turn the lights on... Just come over here."

He followed the sound of her voice over to the couch, and as soon as he got over there, she pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him. "You told me all about what you did to Stephanie last Monday night," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "Now it's time for me to tell you what I did to John."

"Do tell," he said, leaning back and getting comfortable. "I'm all ears, babe."

"But first, you have to answer a question for me," she said. "I was watching your entrance earlier, and I noticed some marks on your back... Where'd you get those?"

"Steph... She's a scratcher," he said with a shrug. "Now go on with your story."

"When you left me in the limo, I was pissed," she began. "I wanted you right then, I wanted you to take me right there in the limo, but you wouldn't... So I vowed to get revenge on you and then I went to find John."

"Go on," he said, his hands softly rubbing her sides. "I'm listening."

"I found him in his locker room sitting on a couch just like this one, waiting for me," she went on. "And I was so turned on... I locked the door and flipped the lights off, and then I straddled him and sat down on him...just the way I'm sitting on you..." She bit her lip lightly, then kept talking. "And then I kissed him, thinking about _you_ of all people..."

She stopped talking, then leaned down to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her tightly to him as he kissed her back, running his hand up her back and then pressing it against the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. It all felt natural to him to do this, so he did...

She pulled back a minute later, breathless. "That's how I kissed him," she said breathlessly. "And then... I just couldn't wait anymore...so I went straight for his belt buckle..." She ran her hands down his muscular chest, pulling his shirt off and dropping it beside them on the couch. She kissed him on the neck as her hands traveled down to his belt. She undid it with deft fingers, then unzipped his jeans. "And after I took his belt loose and unzipped his jeans...I rode him like there was no tomorrow..."

"Whoa, you actually want to go through with this?" he asked her as her hand made its way inside his jeans.

"Why wouldn't I?" she countered, feeling him, squeezing him lightly. "Wow, you're a big boy..."

"I'm not a boy, baby," he said seriously. "I'm _all _man."

"Then let's see if you can prove it," she said, abruptly standing up. "Take off your jeans."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said, quickly standing up and shedding his jeans. He sat back down, now only wearing socks and boxers. "Come on, Ash, put it on me... You know you want to."

And she did... She wanted to... But tonight wasn't the right night for it. Tonight was the night for revenge, the night to one-up him yet again. She liked playing The Game, and she was determined to win.

"I'm going to put it on you," she said huskily, grabbing the ice cream she had nearby. She dipped a spoon into the container, then dropped the spoonful of ice cream on his chest.

"Oooh, cold," he said, shivering. "Is that ice cream?"

"Yes..." She started to spread the cold ice cream across his chest, then proceeded to lick it off. "Mmmm, you taste good... Or is that the ice cream?"

"It's me," he said, taking a deep breath.

She dropped more ice cream on his chest, then on his abs, then lower...getting closer and closer to the place where she wanted to be. She heard him breathing heavy, and she knew the time was right...

And that was when she dumped the whole carton of ice cream right on the front of his boxers, chilling him to the bone.

"Oooh, major shrinkage, right?" she asked with a laugh.

"You bitch," he whispered, teeth chattering. "You evil little teasing bitch!"

"Well, that hurts," she said, grinning. "But I have a feeling you're hurting more."

She walked over to the door and flipped the light on. She looked back at him and saw him grinding his teeth as he looked at her... She didn't know what that look was in his eyes, but she hadn't seen it in them before on any of their previous encounters, and it kind of scared her... But she refused to let that fear show.

"See you around, Trips," she said, giving him a flirty little wave, and then she disappeared.

"I swear to God, I'm going to get her for this," he groaned, standing up. He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost time for Raw to be over. He knew John's match with Big Show would be on, so he decided to go out there, just to intimidate him.

Ashley was standing at the gorilla watching John's match when she felt _him_ standing next to her. She turned to look at him, nervous.

"Good match?" Triple H asked, sledgehammer in hand.

"It's ok," Ashley answered, looking him over. "I see you changed clothes."

"So I did," he replied, glancing at the monitor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

"Eh, whatever." She turned back to the monitor and was surprised when, moments later, Triple H appeared at the top of the ramp. "Oh... What's he going to do?" she asked herself...

The match went by fast after that, ending when John gave Big Show the FU. Ashley watched Triple H's reaction, reading his lips. She thought she made out a "No fucking way" and a "holy shit" but she wasn't too sure... Triple H came backstage, still amazed at what he'd seen. Soon he was followed by John, tired and sweaty, but he was the winner of the match and that was all that counted.

"Baby, you were fucking great out there!" Ashley said excitedly, hugging John tightly, even though he was sweaty. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, that FU was amazing," Triple H put in, watching the two intently...more like watching Ashley. "I still can't believe you lifted Big Show's heavy ass!"

"My back's already hurting from that," John said with a low laugh. He looked at Ashley. "Baby, I'm all sweaty... You sure you want to be hugging me before my shower?"

"I'm sure... It gives me a reason to get in the shower with you now," she replied, batting her eyelashes at him. She rubbed his back softly, knowing that it was hurting. "And after that, I'll take care of your back... I'll give you a massage..."

"Sounds promising," John said with a wink. "Let's go now... Later, Trips."

"Yes, later, Trips," Ashley said, looking back over her shoulder and winking and blowing a kiss at Triple H as she and John began to walk away.

Triple H watched them go, feeling kind of... What was it?

_No way_, he thought, shaking his head. _I'm so not feeling..._

Jealous?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anyone! Also, I'm very appreciative of all the reviews this story has been getting. I never imagined it would go over so well! Thanks for all the support...**

"Wow, Ash, look at you!" John said, giving a low whistle.

Ashley spun around in front of him, then stopped to look at him. "I take it you like what I'm wearing, then?" she asked.

"Damn, baby, that's an understatement," he said, practically salivating at the sight of her. "I love it!"

"Wait until you see what's underneath," she teased, one hand playfully lifting up her skirt just a little, then teasingly putting it back down.

"I don't get a sneak peek?" he asked incredulously.

"You'll see it when everyone else at the party sees it," she said, walking over to grab her purse.

"How the hell did you manage to get us invited to Triple H and Stephanie's pool party anyway?" he wondered. "From what I hear, only the 'elite' people in the company are invited to their parties."

"Trips invited me," she explained.

"Why would he invite you?" he asked curiously.

"Beats me," she said quickly. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, it's starting soon... Don't want to be late."

"We won't be late. Their beach house is only like twenty minutes away," he reminded her.

"I like being early, though, so let's go," she insisted, practically dragging him out of their hotel room. He just followed along, because if he didn't, he probably wouldn't have an arm...

"Come on, John, drive faster. My grandmother drives faster than this," Ashley said, sitting in the front passenger's seat of their rental. John was driving at what seemed to her to be a snail's pace. It was like everything was going in slow motion and she wanted to scream! She hadn't seen Triple H since Monday, and now it was Saturday. She was eager to see him and she didn't know why... Ok, maybe she did know. She'd made the last move in the locker room with the ice cream, and now it was his move. She wanted to know exactly how far he would go to top her last move...and that was why she needed John to drive faster.

"I'm already going 75 miles per hour," John pointed out, looking at the speedometer. "And that's 15 miles per hour over the speed limit. Why are you so anxious to get there anyway?"

"I'm sorry," she said contritely, letting out a deep breath. "I just... I haven't been to a pool party in a long, long time, you know? And this isn't just any pool party, it's Triple H and Stephanie's pool party, so you know it's going to be good."

"Yeah, I've heard about their parties before," he said, turning the radio on. "They're always pretty good. I've never been to one before, though."

"Then you should be just as excited about this as me," she said, flipping through the stations on the radio. "Nothing good's on," she complained a few seconds later.

"Leave it on this," he said, putting his hand on top of hers. Avant's song, "Read Your Mind" was on. It was almost all the way through the song already...

_I know you wanna rub_

_I know you wanna touch_

_I know you wanna feel_

_So baby keep it real_

_I know you wanna see_

_I know you wanna be_

_In my b-e-d_

_Grinding slowly_

Ashley closed her eyes as she listened to the song, and she found herself picturing Triple H almost right away. What she wouldn't give to get that man in bed! She could almost feel his rough, skilled hands traveling over every inch of skin on her body. _He's probably the dominating type... He likes to be in control_, she thought, and she shivered at the thought of him taking complete control over her. She would let him, definitely.

"We're here," John said, parking the rental. He looked over at Ashley and one eyebrow shot up. Her face was flushed and her breath was coming short, and she had her eyes closed. "Baby, we're here," he repeated, reaching over to touch her lightly.

She opened her eyes, feeling guilty that she had been fantasizing about another man while her boyfriend was right next to her. She smiled at him, then pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back, he looked at her as he touched her lips with his thumb.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

"I was listening to that song... Thinking about you," she said, licking her lips. It was a shame how easy it was for her to lie these days, but there was no way she was going to tell him the truth. No one knew about this little game between her and Triple H, and no one needed to know, especially not John.

"Remind me to buy that CD then," he said with a laugh. He hopped out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door for her and took her hand as she got out. After closing the door, they walked together to the front door of Triple H and Stephanie's Florida beach house. "So why are they having a pool party when their house is on the beach?" he asked, looking sideways at her.

"Beats me," she said with a shrug. "Maybe they don't like going on the beach."

"Then why did they buy a house on the beach?" he went on.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, a little irritated. He was making small talk and walking slow, and all she wanted to do was get inside and see her man... Well, he wasn't exactly _her man_, per se, but... Whatever. She still wanted to see him.

John rang the doorbell, then wrapped one muscular arm around Ashley's shoulders. Ashley wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against him, waiting for the door to open...

They didn't have long to wait, though, because soon the door opened and Triple H greeted them. "Welcome! We weren't sure if you guys were going to show up," he said, smiling widely at them. He was wearing some black swimming trunks and some flip flops, and that was it. His chest was bare, and he had some shades on...

Ashley couldn't stop staring at him. He looked absolutely gorgeous, in every sense of the word! She couldn't say anything at all...

Just then, Stephanie came up behind Triple H and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She poked her head around so she could see the two guests. "Ashley, John, glad you guys could make it!" she said happily. "Come on inside."

Ashley felt a little angry when she saw Stephanie press a gentle kiss to Triple H's back, but she didn't really have the right to get angry. She was his wife, after all, and Ashley was just...a co-worker. Still, she couldn't help feeling a little... _No way,_ she said, shaking her head. _I'm not jealous..._

"Can one of you show me where the bathroom is?" John asked a few minutes later. They were out in the backyard sitting around. Triple H was over at the grill, and Ashley was drinking a bottle of water and watching him as he flipped some burgers.

"Can you show him, babe? I'm kind of busy here," Triple H said to Stephanie, gesturing at the grill.

"No problem," Stephanie said with a smile. "Come on, John. The bathroom is inside..."

Ashley watched Stephanie and John disappear into the house, and then she walked over to stand by Triple H. "Looks like we're all alone out here," she commented casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking intently at the burgers on the grill.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she repeated. "It _means_ that we're _alone_. It's just you and me out here."

"So?" he said, shrugging.

"So, it's your move," she pointed out.

"My move?" he asked.

"Your move!" she said, exasperated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, folding his arms across his bare muscular chest and looking down at her.

"Make your move, damn it!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"What's this move that you speak of?" he asked dumbly, smiling a little at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me refresh your memory a little," she said, pulling him over to the closest chair. "Sit down."

He sat down in the chair and looked up at her. "You do know that my wife could come out here at any minute, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, so what," she said, walking around to stand behind him. She leaned down behind him, slowly running her hands down over his bare, muscular chest. "Remember what happened on Monday night?" she asked softly in his ear.

"I kicked Kane's ass," he said, keeping his eyes trained on the back door. He didn't want Stephanie to walk out and see what was happening. He wasn't dumb and there were no problems with his memory. Did Ashley really think he had forgotten what they had been doing? The game they had been playing? Of course he hadn't forgotten. He just wanted to make her think he had because he knew that she would probably go to great lengths to remind him... And then he would turn the tables on her as usual and point out that she wanted him more than he wanted her...

"After that, we went to that deserted locker room, remember?" she said, lips brushing against his ear. "It was dark... You were sitting on the couch and I was straddling you... Remember?"

"You sure that was me? Or was it someone else?" he joked. "Someone like maybe... I don't know, Carlito?"

"I'd never do Carlito," she said, disgust evident in her voice. "I'd never do to him the things that I would do to you..."

He shivered a little at the thought of all the things he wanted her to do to him. "What would you do to me?" he asked her in a low voice, still looking at the back door for any signs of Stephanie or John.

"Whatever you wanted me to do," she practically growled in his ear. She kissed him on his neck, feeling his pulse against her lips. She sucked lightly on that particular spot to see what his reaction would be. A sharp intake of breath... He obviously liked it, so she kept doing it, hearing his breathing get heavier...

"I remember," he said finally, pulling away and standing up quickly. He jogged back over to the grill to check on the meat he was cooking.

She wondered why he'd gotten up so quickly, but then her question was answered when John and Stephanie came out the back door. She didn't know how he'd known they were coming before they even came out, but that didn't matter. As long as they didn't get caught, nothing mattered...

"I'll be right back. I need to go grab something out of the kitchen," Triple H said, looking at John and Stephanie. "You guys mind keeping an eye on the grill?"

"Sure," John said. "I'll watch it."

"And I'll help," Stephanie added.

"Mind showing me where the bathroom is?" Ashley asked, sounding almost exactly like John had a few minutes before. She didn't really have to use it, but it was the perfect excuse to get her in the house with Triple H...

"Yeah, I'll show you," Triple H replied, heading for the house. He walked up to the back door and held it open for her. "Ladies first."

She walked into the house and waited for him to close the door before speaking. "If you don't make your move tonight, I win."

"I never lose, though, so you _can't_ win," he answered, walking past her and to the pantry.

She followed him into the pantry and closed the door behind them. "Like I said," she said, stepping closer to him. "If you don't make your move tonight, I win."

"I would never give you the pleasure of beating me," he said, pretending to look for something. What it was he was looking for, he didn't know.

"Wow, and most guys would like it if I was _beating_ them," she said suggestively. "Oh well..."

"You always have something to say, you know that?" he asked, turning around and grabbing her. He pushed her back against the closed door. "I should just end this game right now and take you..."

"I would win," she said, biting her lip as she looked up into his eyes. They were so dark... When did they get so dark?

"You can't beat The Game, and I _am_ The Game," he said in a low voice, before leaning down to ravage her lips.

She eagerly kissed him back. She'd been waiting for this since Monday night... Her mind vaguely registered the fact that he had picked her up and was still pressing her against the door. She just wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull him closer, as close as he could possibly get.

"You like the way I feel against you, don't you?" he asked, kissing a trail down her jawline. She nodded, and he spoke again as he started kissing her neck. "Tell me you like the way my body feels grinding against yours like this."

"I love it," she gasped as he started grinding against her. She made him stop kissing her neck, forcing him to kiss her on the lips. "I love it..."

"I'm sure you do," he said, pulling his lips away from hers. He gently put her back down on her feet, where she stood on shaky legs. "You want me, don't you?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to," she said, licking her lips and tasting him on them.

"The lust I see in your eyes speaks for you," he said, his voice low and husky. "I know what you want."

"What I _want_ is to win this game," she said, but somewhere inside she knew it wasn't even about the game anymore. "And speaking of the game, when are you making your next move?"

"When you least expect it," he said, giving her a knowing look. She turned to go, and he grabbed her and turned her to face him again. "Rest assured, Ashley, by the end of the night, I'll have you _begging_ for me to take you."

"I'll never beg," she said indignantly, but he kept talking.

"You'll beg, my dear, and I'll give you what you want," he went on. "You'll be screaming my name from the moment I push into you until the moment I'm finished..."

"I'm not-" she started, but he went on talking like he couldn't hear her.

"What's your favorite position?" he interrupted, staring down at her. She said nothing, so he leaned down a little. "I'm going to teach you every position in my arsenal..."

"I... I have to go," she said quickly, turning to open the door.

"One more thing," he said, one hand against the door so she couldn't open it.

She turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"You look hot today," he said simply.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I know. So do you," she replied, and then she walked out of the pantry and closed the door behind her.

In the pantry, Triple H laughed to himself. Victory was so close that he could almost _taste_ it! By the end of the night, he was going to have her. He _had_ to have her. He could see it now, could practically _hear_ her moaning his name...

He bit his lip at the thought of the things they could do, grabbed a few bottles of barbecue sauce, and made his way out of the pantry...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Nearly three years since I've last updated this, three years! Don't kill me, guys... It took a bit of prodding from triplehstephmcmahonfan a few days ago to give me that kick in the butt I needed to add another chapter. Enjoy.**

"Who's getting in the pool?" someone yelled.

"Me!"

"I'm right behind you!"

Ashley watched Edge, Lita, and Randy Orton race towards the pool at full speed, then all dive in at the same time, splashing water on the people who were sitting nearby.

"Hey!" Chris Jericho exclaimed indignantly, getting to his feet. "You guys wet me!"

"This _is_ a pool party, Jerky. You were bound to get wet at some point or another," Stephanie pointed out, smirking at him as she sauntered over to him.

Jericho turned around to face her and smirked back at her. "And you know all about getting wet, _don't_ you, Princess?" he quipped.

"We are _not_ in character, Jericho!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes at him. "I'll... I'll kick you out of this party if you don't take that back!"

"What's that Steph? You said that you _have_ back?" he asked, still smirking at her as he quoted something he'd said to her in the ring once many years before.

Obviously, his words still had the same effect on her that they'd had back when he'd said them, when she was part owner of the Alliance. "You're going down," she promised, pushing him into the pool.

"And if I'm going down, you're going with me!" he countered, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her into the pool with him. "And Princess, I've heard that you know _a lot_ about going down..."

"I hate you, Jericho!" she sputtered, shaking her head.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Admit it, you love me..."

"They look friendly, don't they?" came the familiar voice from behind. Ashley turned around and briefly looked up into Triple H's eyes before turning back around and looking back over at Stephanie and Jericho again, who were now trying to dunk each other's heads underwater.

"Yeah, they _do_ look pretty friendly," she agreed after observing them for a while. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It does," he admitted, eyes glued to his wife as she jumped onto Jericho's back. "But not so much, because I have someone else to focus on right now."

"And who might that be?" she teased, still not looking at him. She could feel him step closer to her, could feel the heat of his body close to her, burning her. She shivered visibly when he breathed into her ear.

"You," he whispered into her ear. "You and everything you're going to be begging me to do to you soon..."

"I'll never beg."

"Wanna bet?"

"I won't beg," she insisted.

"You keep saying that, but you and I both know the truth," he said, smirking.

"And what's the truth?" she asked, leaning a little closer to him.

"The truth is..." His voice trailed off as he spotted John walking over to him. "Oh look, your little boyfriend is coming over... We'll finish this later."

"How do you know that I'll want to finish it later?" she demanded.

"Because you want me, that's how I know," he said knowingly, before turning and leaving her by herself.

_How true_, Ashley thought to herself as she observed the people splashing around in the pool like a couple of kids. She could lie to him, but she wouldn't lie to herself. She wanted him, she wanted his body, and she was going to get it sooner or later. It was only a matter of how she played the game to get to that point... But she'd have to think about that later, because John was at her side before she knew it.

"Babe, everyone's getting in the pool... You want to?" John asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Sure, I'll get in," she agreed, looking up at him. "I know you've been waiting to see me in my bikini..."

"All day, and you wouldn't even give me a sneak peek!" he said in mock anger.

"I wanted it to be a surprise... As a matter of fact, why don't you go get in the pool right now and let me join you in a few minutes?"

"Still making me wait? Haven't you tortured me enough?" he joked, pulling his shirt off as he grinned at her. "I'm the man you're supposed to love and I can't even get any special treatment?"

"Nope, no special treatment, you're just like the rest of them," she joked back, shoving him towards the pool. "Go get in and I'll be in there shortly."

"Don't keep me waiting..."

"I won't..."

She watched him walk over to the pool and strip down to his swimming trunks, then dive in and start swimming around. He looked great out there in the water, and for a second she wondered why she was even participating in this so-called game with Triple H. But then she looked over at Triple H over by the barbecue grill and her eyes met his, and instantly she knew, she knew exactly why...

Deciding not to waste another minute, she made her way over to a somewhat secluded area in the backyard, intent on quickly stripping down to her bikini. But "quickly" wasn't happening, because as she reached down to take her skirt off, she felt two rough hands come down on top of hers.

"Allow me," Triple H growled into her ear from behind her. His hands squeezed hers lightly, then smoothed down over her hips. She leaned back against him as he brought his hands up to play with the bottom of her shirt, before teasingly touching her stomach.

"Take the shirt off already," she panted, closing her eyes and pushing herself back against him even more if that was possible.

"Someone's in a rush," he observed, but he didn't speed up his process at all. His hands traveled underneath her shirt and up more, until they were covering her bikini top-clad breasts. His left hand dared to venture beneath the bikini top on the left side, and he caressed her breast softly, finding the nipple and rolling it between two fingers.

"We could get caught," she whispered, as her right hand reached up to cover his.

"No one's looking for us," he whispered back, continuing to touch and tease her. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her neck softly. "No one even notices that we're gone..."

"You don't know that," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"And you don't care," he answered knowingly. He turned her around in his arms, pulling the shirt over her head in the process. "But you'd like to go somewhere a little more private, wouldn't you?"

She didn't want to seem too eager, after all, this _was _a game between the two of them, so she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "If you don't want your wife catching you feeling on my tits," she answered, and he laughed heartily. "What?!"

"I just think it's funny how you want to act all nonchalant when you want this more than I do," he stated.

"What makes you think that?" she demanded.

He gave her a look. "Need I remind you of earlier in the pantry?"

As if she could forget. The memory of him grinding against her as she had her back against the pantry door was enough to make her want to let him take her right then and there, even though everyone else was right around the corner in the backyard. She wanted to remind herself that this was all a game that she wanted nothing more than to win, but if she really thought about it, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to win anymore or not.

Honestly, she just wanted to get him inside of her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she realized that they weren't standing in the same spot that they'd been in. He was nearly carrying her as he headed towards some unknown destination, somewhere that wasn't as crowded as the backyard was.

"Where are you taking me?" she wanted to know.

"Nowhere that you don't want to go," he replied.

They reached a side entrance to the house and he pushed her inside, before following her and closing the door behind them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards a staircase. They hurried up the stairs and down a long hallway until they came to the room he was looking for. He pulled her inside the room and locked the door, then leaned against it and looked at her.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously.

He didn't bother answering her. Instead, he pulled her towards him with one arm around her petite waist. His lips found hers almost immediately, and his other arm lifted one of her legs and pulled her even closer. He switched their positions and pushed her against the door.

"Do you want me, Ashley? All of me?" he asked against her lips.

"I do," she answered without a second thought.

"Tell me you want me, and I'll win this game," he told her, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. He started sucking on her neck, looking for that spot he knew was there, because he'd found it before.

She reached between them, slipping her hand into the front of his swimming trunks to touch him. He gasped against her neck and she smirked. "Tell me that you want me instead, and _I'll _win," she whispered. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him lightly. "Tell me..."

He groaned as her grip on him tightened. He was the master of the game, hell, he _was _The Game, and there was no way he was going to let her win that easily. He had the upper hand, not her, and he was going to prove it...eventually.

"Tell me..."

He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over him...

"Tell me, Hunter..."

Her lips were on his neck, kissing him, tasting him, as her hand continued to tease and stimulate him.

_"Tell me..." _

He took a deep breath and pulled away from her completely. "I want you."


End file.
